


Fallen

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin thought Branna was right by his side. But she stayed behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my Tumblr:  
> Anonymous :Could you write a short angst based off IXH ‘Rina Answers’ “If Thorin had survived Botfa, but in result his (hypothetical) son/daughter did not survive….” And have Dwalin tell him, But On a happy note, Fili&Kili can be alive. -Anonymous please
> 
> nathith-daughter || azaghalinh - warrior (female) || Men lananubukhs menu - I love you

It was one word. One touch.

Dwalin could have been talking about anyone.

But they had known each other so long, had read each other so many times, communicated with a grunt, a pat, a slide of the eye so many times, Thorin knew.

“Fallen.”

And then Dwalin’s grip on Thorin’s shoulder conveyed the rest.

Hadn’t she just been there, with her father and her cousins? Hadn’t she seen Azog die? Hadn’t she stood beside Bilbo and pointed in wonder at the eagles? 

They were all standing on the icy bank, embracing, laughing, patting each other on the back, making promises that word would not get back to her mother or to Dis on how close they’d all come to death.

She was always nearby, just as Thorin had expressly instructed, time and time again before they charged from the mountain.

_Do not leave my side, Branna._

He remembered her black hair slicing into the kicked-up dust, the white sun bouncing off her shield. Her sword was in motion; her battle cry rang through his ears.

Dwalin released his hold on Thorin and waved his hand, beckoning his king to follow him.

Dwalin’s face was grim as they ran side by side, Thorin’s expression frozen in disbelief, his pace quick but heavy with dread. 

There she was, her armor mangled, her arms splayed, her legs folded and broken. 

She never made it to Ravenhill, and suddenly Thorin remembered why: she wanted to help Dain's army and the rest of the company. She knew he, Kili and Fili would be all right. They had each other; they protected each other, as she would the other Dwarves.

"Go on, I'll join you soon!" she had yelled before heading back.

Thorin ran to her and lowered himself to her side, touching her jawline with his fingers, just as he had soon after her birth. He saw that child now - his _nathith,_ peaceful from the start, smiling in her sleep as he cradled her and ran his fingers over her black hair.

“Branna.” His voice choked on restrained tears as he commanded, “open your eyes, Branna. Wake up.”

The waves of her hair against the red-stained earth beneath her looked like a calm, dark sea. There was not a cut or bruise to her face.

She was perfect, just as the day she was born.

"Thorin." Dwalin sank on his knees beside him, rested his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. But Thorin could not feel it.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “ _Nathith,_ please open your eyes.”

Her soft, cool skin ran a chill through him. So strange, this coldness. In an instant he remembered every bedtime story cuddle, every warm embrace, her first stumbling baby steps into his arms.

Thorin kissed her cheek. 

“My brave _azaghalinh. Men lananubukhs menu._ ”

He slipped his arms behind her shoulders and brought her closer, freeing the sobs in his throat.


End file.
